Beyond Simplicity
by Lauren-Ash
Summary: Edward and Bella Fic. Edward's POV. Edward and Bella share a sweet night together.


**Beyond Simplicity**

**Ivory-Princess**

**A/N: This is pretty much my attempt at something incredibly sappy, mainly because all I do are angsty fics. So, if you can, be gentle if you review. **

It suddenly occurred to me that I could spend an eternity looking into the eyes of Isabella Swan and still long for more of her. There was nothing else more beautiful than the young woman before me…Nothing else in this world could ever begin to compare to her magnificent beauty. I suppose I hadn't realized how long I was staring at her, because it wasn't before too long that she began to look uneasy.

"What are you staring at?" She inquired quietly as a small grin became plastered to my lips.

I shook my head and let out a soft chuckle. "Do you always have to be so curious?"

Her brow suddenly furrowed as she let out an exasperated sigh. "Do _you_ always have to be so evasive?" I couldn't help but smile wider as I saw the redness rush to her pale cheeks.

"I don't suppose so," I replied quietly as I began to look at the darkening sky above us. "I have to admit it's just amusing to see how temperamental you can be."

"Whatever," She scoffed. "Maybe one of these days I'll be able to read _your _mind and figure out why that is…"

I felt my body stiffen—even more than it already was—as I suddenly thought of that particular scenario. The only way that she would be able to read my thoughts was if she were to be…as I was… Suddenly, it was I who felt the frustration build within me. How could a beautiful creature such as she want to be something so…utterly opposite?

"Now, I _really _wish I could read them…" I looked over at her with curious eyes, not understanding the statement. "You got so quiet all of a sudden. Is everything okay?"  
"Yes," It was best to lie. There was no reason to get her anymore ill tonight than what she already was. I arose quickly from the grassy spot that I was sitting only seconds before and extended my hands towards hers. "Come with me,"

Another curious expression crossed her features as she, too stood up. "Where?"

"Again with the curiosity, Bella…" I shook my head and slowly turned my back to her. "Don't worry about where, just think about why." I glanced back at her and smiled mischievously.

"Edward…" Was the last thing she managed to speak before I grabbed her and placed her in my arms.

I could feel her arms trembling violently around my neck when I reached my destination. I stared down at her, grinning at the sight of her tightly shut eyes. "Bella," I whispered as I brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. "Open your eyes, please."

Slowly, she opened one eyelid and soon, the other. I was almost positive that if I had had a heartbeat, it would have been racing uncontrollably. "Where are we?" She breathed roughly as she continued to cling to my neck.

"We're in the middle of the woods," I answered, gazing deeply into her chestnut-colored eyes.

There were no more questions after that; only a cricket silence. She glanced upward to face the star-filled sky and became mesmerized.

I wasn't sure if it was because I had seen many nights before just like this one, but I found her reaction to be very… _irresistible. _I could see the stars reflect in her eyes and I found myself to be completely satisfied by her reaction. I then came back to her striking features once more and became mesmerized myself. She truly was a beautiful being and I was almost certain then and there that she was an angel in disguise.

Suddenly, her eyes met mine and I found myself to be surprisingly sheepish. "I'm sorry," I apologized quietly and looked away. "I cannot seem to help myself when I'm with you, Bella."

"_Cannot_ _seem_ _to_, huh?" Her sweet laughter filled my thoughts as I met her eyes once more. It was not until then that her soft hand reached out and grabbed my own. I looked down and viewed the wonderful sight. Things were as they should be, it seemed. I slowly reached out my free hand and cupped her soft cheek.

"Beautiful…" I admired. "Truly beautiful…" Her hand cupped over mine as she gazed longingly into my eyes. How was it that I became this fortunate as to have someone this wonderful to call as my own?

_Don't question the goodness of life, only accept it as it comes._ Those were Carlisle's words, I remembered. It was not until then that her scent began to radiate wildly off of her as she leaned her head closer to mine. My hands stiffened in her hand as she slowly pulled back.

"I'm sorry…" She was becoming flustered. "Do you…not want to?"

"No, that's not it in the slightest, Bella," I responded gently. "I am just never sure if I can stop myself when I am…_touching _you." I could feel the darkness edging up in my tone as she started to near again once more.

"I don't want you to stop yourself, Edward," Her voice was almost sultry as she leaned in and pressed her warm lips against mine.

The glory that I felt then was far more wonderful than any feeling experienced before. I could feel her energy begin to rise as she pressed her body against mine. The hunger in her lips was almost equal to my own as I found myself grasping her waist tightly. I felt the frustration deepen as I continued to kiss her like I had never thought to before. The feeling was that of pure ecstasy as my eyes snapped open to meet hers. I slowly pulled away, unable to contain my hunger for her any longer.

"I'm sorry," I said as I took her face into my hands. She was breathing uncontrollably as she shook her head.

"Please…don't be, Edward. _Please_…" She was begging ever so sweetly as I smiled down at her.

Hours seemed to pass before either one of us were able to speak again. "If…" She began as she ran her fingers through my hair. "If I told you something right now, do you promise not to make fun of me or say something sarcastic?" Her tone was nothing more but serious as she stared up at me.

"I promise," I answered, waiting.

"I love you," She said softly. I felt overcome with a sense of pleasure and pain as I looked at her, studying her face.

"I love you too, Bella Swan." I smiled as pulled her close to me. "Always and forever."


End file.
